Naruto the platinum shadow
by The shadow knight of the moon
Summary: Watch  Nartuo  become a legend in this story 'kay  Major Naruhina and other pairings AUEnjoy!


Zeke: Hey guys I'm Zeke the shadow knight of the moon and here is my best friend Van the Divine knight of Kohona

VDK: Yo guys what's up?

ZSK: Nothin much. How is writing Naruto the spirit dragon going for ya?

VDK: Good and bad. I mean, how hard is it to leave A review?

ZSK: I know man, I know

VDK: oh well go do this Zeke

ZSK: Yeah Van. I don't own Naruto or Legend of the dragoon's Meru. Well Now that is done let's go

* * *

_Naruto: the platinum shadow_

We join the village hidden in the Leaves where the nine tailed fox, the Kyuubi no kitsune destroying half of the village. " hold the damned fox off until the Yondaime get's here" A leaf-nin said as A massive red-orange claw crushed him. **"Foolish humans. I'm the Kyuubi no kitsune, no flesh bags can beat me!!!"** Kyuubi roared as it killed twenty more leaf-nins

_Hospital 12:00 Am_

A women with electric blue eyes, platinum hair and a blue ribbon in her hair given birth to a boy with platinum blond hair and electric blue eyes. Her name is Meru Noril and she just gave birth to are hero of our story, Uzumaki Naruto. "Arashi" Meru said as the forth Hokage, Arashi Kazama came rushing to her as she held their son. "Meru, he's beautiful" Arashi said as Meru's Breathing started to slow down. Arashi noticed this and put the baby down and went to her side.

"Arashi-Kun please take care of Naruto" Arashi looked at Meru with a frown and said "Meru, you know I can't do that" Arashi said as Meru realized what he was going to do with Naruto. "Please Arashi, please don't tell me your gonna sacrifice yourself and our son to seal the Kyuubi" Meru pleaded as Arashi looked at her sadly. Meru then feared the worst. "I'm sorry it's the only way to save the village" Arashi said sadly as Meru's breathing started to get shallow. Meru knows due to the strain of birth, stress, a premature birth, and her heart disease, she will die any minute. Arashi looks at the ground and sighs. Meru looks at Arashi sternly as he lifted his head to meet her shining blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Meru-chan but I have to do this" Arashi said as Meru started to cry. "Naruto is are last hope to save this village. Please Meru-chan, more people will die if I don't do this" Arashi pleaded as Meru's life starts to fade away. "Arashi. With my last breath, before I die and before you seal the Kyuubi into our son, let me sing him my lullaby. Arashi looks at his wife's pale face and knows she will die any minute so he hands Naruto to her. Meru looked at Naruto and shed a few tears before she started to sing.

I don't know  
What words I can say  
The wind has a way  
To talk to me  
Flowers sleep  
A silent lullaby  
I pray for reply  
I'm ready

Quiet day calms me  
Oh, serenity  
Someone please  
Tell me, (oh...hmmm)  
What is it they say?  
Maybe I will know one day.

I don't know what  
Words I can say  
The wind has a way  
To talk to me  
Flowers sleep  
A silent lullaby  
I pray for reply  
I'm ready

And with that lullaby, Meru died. Arashi looked at his wife and kissed her forehead and took Naruto from his mother's hand and left the hospital.

_Battleground 1:00 am_

When Arashi and baby Naruto got to the area Kyuubi was in, it was an disaster. Dead bodies everywhere, scattered body parts, and hundreds injured. "The Yondaime is here!!!!" A random Shinobi yelled as the wounded or fresh Nin started to scream his name, but all Arashi cared about was his son. _'I'm I doing the right thing? I'm sending my son into A life full of hell. I'm I really doing the right thing' _Arashi thought as he looked at his son. Baby Naruto Was playing with Arashi's neckless and started to laugh. Arashi smiled at his son as Naruto fell asleep. "Sleep well. My son" Arashi said as he summoned Gamabunta.

"**Arashi. Why did–"** Gamabunta looked at the Kyuubi and understood quickly and got ready for A battle. After A few minutes of touch and go Gamabunta stopped and panted" Gamabunta" Arashi said, getting the toad bosses attention. "Please stall for A bit longer, I have A jutsu that can seal Kyuubi away and end all of this" Arashi said as Gama nods and stalls as Arashi does fifty seals. After he finished the jutsu, Kyuubi noticed the seal to late as Arashi yelled

"Shiki Fujin ( Dead demon consuming seal)" as the Death god, Shinigami appeared behind Arashi and put his arm though him and pulled out Kyuubi's soul and sealed him inside Naruto. When the Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto, Arashi then used Shisho fuin ( Double tetragram seal) and the Hakke no fuin shiki ( Eight signed seal). When the Kyuubi was sealed, many of the Ninjas rejoiced with their victory but quickly sobered up to see their Hero on the ground. As Arashi laid on the ground, he saw his son on the ground, sleeping serenely.

Arashi struggled to get to his son as the Sandaime walked to him. "Sandaime please make sure my son is seen as A hero and when you think the time is right, tell him about me, Meru, and his bloodline" Arashi said as he felt his time coming. "I will old friend. But what is his name?" Sandaime asked Arashi as he looked to his son. Arashi kissed his son on the forehead as Naruto wept quietly. "His name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki " Arashi said as he passed away. Sandaime sighed as he picked up Naruto, and took him into his old office.

* * *

ZSK: How did you guys like the first chapter of my saga. **Review for me** 'Kay See ya 


End file.
